bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
, more properly called , is a powerful entity that was created when Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside his soul (during his near Hollowfication as a Plus), a commonality among the Vizard. One of Bleach's most prominent antagonists, the Hollow is also the longest-running villain in Bleach history, randomly appearing in almost every single story arc, including the anime only Bount and Captain Amagai arcs. He was also the central antagonist in the Arrancar arc, alongside Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer. He does not, however, effect the entire Bleach world—just Ichigo internally. His presence can also be felt throughout the Hueco Mundo and Captain Amagai arcs whenever Ichigo dons his inner Hollow's mask to fight tough opponents like the Espada. He had disappeared after Ichigo defeated him in his Inner world. Hollow Ichigo will most likely return soon as he said that if Ichigo wanted to control his power then he should not die before he shows up again. Appearance His overall appearance is practically the same as Ichigo's; they look the same, only with his color scheme the opposite of Ichigo's. This is seen most prominently in his clothing. While Ichigo wears a black standard Shinigami Shihakusho, his Hollow self wears a white Shihakusho uniform with a black cloth belt. His skin and hair are also pure white and his sclera are black (as opposed to a normal humans' white sclera). The pupils of his eyes are black as well, and the irises of his eyes are yellow. He also has black nails.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 16-18''Bleach'' anime; Episode 39 Born from a Hollowfication process, Hollow Ichigo represents the dark side of Ichigo's soul. He has stated himself to present Ichigo's purest instincts. Bleach anime; Episode 234 As he resides within Ichigo's soul, he has become a manifestation of Ichigo's very spiritual power, meaning Ichigo's Shinigami powers also draw strength from him. He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakutō: On contrary to Ichigo's black cleaver with a silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his own Zangetsu is silver with a black edge and black wrapping cloths. Personality Hollow Ichigo's most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. His only reason for existence is to take over Ichigo's power and body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees. He taunts Ichigo as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, though he relishes the idea of taking Ichigo's powers for himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 220 He battles like a berserker, unlike Ichigo, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 4-8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 123-124 He also protects Ichigo's body when he is about to die, because if Ichigo died, he would too. He also seems to respect Zangetsu's spirit to a certain extent.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 112, page 2 Hollow Ichigo has declared that Ichigo is the "king" of the inner world and he is the "horse." Hollow Ichigo wishes to "take the crown" from Ichigo so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality. After his loss, he states he's willing to allow Ichigo to keep the crown for now, but once Ichigo "screws up again," he declared he'd make his move again.Bleach manga; Chapter 221 Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc While Ichigo underwent training to gain his own Shinigami powers, Kisuke Urahara put Ichigo's soul in a position where if Ichigo did not gain the power on his own, he would become a Hollow. As his Chain of Fate met its last link, nearly completing Ichigo's transformation, he succeeded in gaining his power, yet emerged from the Shattered Shaft with Shinigami robes and a Hollow's mask. He later discarded the mask, or at least that was what he thought.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 7-16 Soul Society arc During Ichigo's more difficult battles the mask he thought he discarded kept reappearing on his body in places where there would normally have been fatal wounds. mask, after being used as a shield.]] As Ichigo fought Renji Abarai, Renji used Zabimaru to hit Ichigo near his heart, but the sword was stopped for some reason. After the fight, as Hanatarō Yamada healed Ichigo, he found that the same hollow mask Ichigo thought he threw away was what blocked Zabimaru. Ichigo, thinking the mask as a good luck charm, wanted to keep the mask; but Hanatarō took it, fearing it, threw it into the sewer water. The mask was gone again for a time.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 4 When Ichigo ran into Kenpachi Zaraki, a superior opponent, Ichigo was pulled into his inner world by Zangetsu where he met Hollow Ichigo for the first time.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 16-18 Hollow Ichigo battled Ichigo for control over Zangetsu, showing superior skill in wielding the blade. Ichigo manage to win back Zangetsu's trust and he was allowed to leave his inner world. After the battle, Hollow Ichigo asked Zangetsu if that was all and commented on how he owns the place and the sword is his so he was happy to help. He then tells Zangetsu to train Ichigo well as one day that power will be his.Bleach manga; Chapter 111-112 Also, when Kenpachi and Ichigo prepared for the last strike, Kenpachi's Reiatsu took the form of a skull, while Ichigo's took that of his Hollow mask, showing how Hollow Ichigo was supporting him.Bleach manga; Chapter 113, page 12 After the battle, Yoruichi Shihōin took Ichigo to heal him; as he awoke, she commented on how a Hollow mask saved Ichigo's life. Ichigo was surprised, mentioning how Hanatarō threw it away, giving Yoruichi a concerned look of fear. She then got rid of the mask, much to Ichigo's dismay.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 17-18 During the battle with Byakuya Kuchiki at the execution grounds, Ichigo was pushed into a corner and as Byakuya went to deliver the final blow, the mask reappeared, but in a different way. The mask appeared on Ichigo's face this time and Hollow Ichigo took over.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 1-4 He commented on Ichigo's weakness and began to attack Byakuya, immediately overwhelming Byakuya by firing off two Getsuga Tenshō's, and stopping the captain from dodging by using shunpo to appear behind him and grab his shoulder to stop him from moving, forcing him to get hit directly by two of the Getsuga Tenshō's at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 1-9, In the Anime, this fight lasts a bit longer. Just as Hollow Ichigo finishes the two attacks, Ichigo forced the Hollow Ichigo back inside himself. Before Hollow Ichigo left he told Ichigo that he could not win without him, pulled into Ichigo's inner consciousness as the fight neared it's conclusion.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 9-11 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hollow Ichigo kept quiet for a time being, only manifesting himself to fight Gō Koga and his doll, Dalk, before being forced back. Ichigo did feel Hollow Ichigo's influence growing over him.Bleach anime; Episode 82 He also slightly manifested himself in an instant (only Ichigo's eyes turned yellow; the mask itself never began to form, and the sclera of his eyes did not turn black) during Ichigo's fight with Jin Kariya, scarring him with a black Getsuga Tenshō but Ichigo regained his senses shortly afterward.Bleach anime; Episode 108 Arrancar arc During the Arrancar invasion, Ichigo felt the influence of Hollow Ichigo dangerously growing over him. During Ichigo's fight with Yammy Rialgo, Hollow Ichigo began interrupting Ichigo's thought process telling him to call upon him for help, stating he could make quick work of the two Arrancar, including Ulquiorra. This interruption cost Ichigo the fight and most of his friends got seriously injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 16-19 When Grimmjow appeared, Hollow Ichigo tried to take over once again, causing Ichigo's eyes to turn black. He was overcome by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 211-212 thumb|190px|left|Ichigo and his Hollow prepare to release their Bankai's. Ichigo then found the Vizard and as he fought Hiyori Sarugaki, Hollow Ichigo started to take control again and would have killed her if not for her fellow Vizard subduing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 214-216 Seeing the uncontrollable power of Hollow Ichigo, the Vizard agreed to train Ichigo to control him. As they placed Ichigo in a spell, Ichigo's body went completely out of control and began to turn into a Hollow. If his inner Hollow could not be defeated in time, they would be forced to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 216-217 During this time, Ichigo journeyed to his inner world to confront Hollow Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 3 Ichigo asks where Zangetsu is and preceeds to take out his sword. Hollow Ichigo asks him if he is already carrying Zangetsu, revealing that he had his own white Zangetsu, and making the claim that he is Zangetsu (referring to the fact that now it his subjugation he must battle for).Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 12-14 The Vizard take Ichigo's body down to a underground training area, Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 8 where they take turns battling Ichigo's body, as it was possessed by Hollow Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 17 In the inner world, Ichigo is persistent in asking Hollow Ichigo where Zangetsu is. To which Hollow Ichigo explains that he is Zangetsu, that he and Zangetsu were originally one being, as both are the source of Ichigo's power and Hollow Ichigo was part of Zangetsu. Although they both share one physical body, if the master and servant exchange roles, the form changes as well. As Hollow Ichigo's power grew control was transferred to him and Zangetsu became a part of him. Therefore the more Ichigo tries to draw out Zangetsu the easier it gets for Hollow Ichigo to take over Ichigo's soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 23 Ichigo realizing if Hollow Ichigo is defeated will put Zangetsu back into control brings out his Bankai only to be surprised that Hollow Ichigo also possesses the ability to use Bankai creating a white Tensa Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo explains he got it when Ichigo did, the two battle and Ichigo unleashes his Getsuga Tenshō which Hollow Ichigo bats away as if it was nothing he then unleashes his own highly powerful white Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 219 While in the real world, Lisa Yadōmaru is fighting the Hollow possessed body of Ichigo and then switches places with Kensei Muguruma.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 16 Kensei battles him and stabs him with his shikai, when uses his shikai's special ability Ichigo's body begins to undergo serious Hollowfication, becoming a reptilian looking Hollow. Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 7 In the inner world, Ichigo has been heavily injured and Hollow Ichigo explains how he is the first user of the Bankai version of Getsuga Tenshō and taunts Ichigo about his lack of skill. He then moves close up to Ichigo and grabs his Tensa Zangetsu, turning the blade white while telling him he can't use Bankai, destroying his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 18-19 Hollow Ichigo attacks the now defenseless Ichigo explaining his reasoning for his ascendancy to power and what true power between two beings really is. He then stabs Ichigo in the stomach with his Tensa Zangetsu and tells him he will no longer be the servant of someone weaker then him and that now he will be in control. Bleach manga; Chapter 220 Ichigo gains his will and and grabs the sword in his stomach and it transforms into his black version. Ichigo resolves to pull out the sword and use it to attack the now defenseless Hollow Ichigo by impaling him through the stomach. Hollow Ichigo's clothes become black like Ichigo's and he begins to disintegrate into the wind. Before totally disappearing he reminds Ichigo that he concedes to his control only for now and that one day given the smallest opening he will take control and destroy Ichigo. He tells Ichigo if he truly wants to master his power, he must stay alive. Bleach manga; Chapter 221 As Love Aikawa now begins to fight the fully Hollowfied Ichigo, he realizes the battle is gonna be tough. Then Hollow Ichigo prepares to charge up a Cero, but before he can unleash it, his body begins to break apart, resulting in an explosion of spiritual energy. When the smoke clears, Ichigo is seen coming out of the husk of what is left of the full hollow form, wearing his hollow mask. As the husk falls to the ground and shatters. Shinji has Hachi bring down the barrier and Ichigo falls and his Hollow mask falls off. Shinji asks how he feels, to which Ichigo simply responds; "Not too bad, actually." Bleach manga; Chapter 222 New Captain Amagai Shūsuke arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hollow Ichigo made a small appearance in this arc, but most of the time, he only manifested as Ichigo's power source of his Vizard mask. He is seen grinning (like always) in Ichigo's mind, but it is unsure as to what exactly this signifies. Fake Karakura Town arc During Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer, the latter seemingly kills him with a pointblank Cero Oscuras into his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 21-22 Orihime Inoue tries to heal Ichigo while Uryū Ishida holds Ulquiorra off, but there seems to be no change in Ichigo's state.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 7-15 After Ulquiorra defeats Uryū, Orihime begins to panic and frantically begs for Ichigo to help her. However, she fails to notice Ichigo's hair growing longer, which begins to resemble a mane. This is a new transformation, as Ichigo's mask changes shape.Bleach manga; Chapter 329-350 In this new form, Hollow Ichigo calls Tensa Zangetsu to him and he fires a powerful Cero blast at Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. His standard Cero was so powerful, it neutralized Ulquiorra's enhanced one. He then moves quickly behind Ulquiorra and rips off his left arm. He uses Sonído to get behind Ulquiorra and slice him aross the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 350 Ulquiorra reveals he can regenerate and then uses a powerful energy javelin attack against Hollow Ichigo which he misses. He charges another energy javelin, but Hollow Ichigo uses Sonído to move behind him, grabs the javelin with his bare hands and slashes Ulquiorra down his chest. Defeated, Ulquiorra tells Hollow Ichigo to kill him as he has no point to live now. Hollow Ichigo powers up a Cero and blasts off half of Ulquiorra's body, including one of his legs.Bleach manga; Chapter 351 He tosses Ulquiorra away and starts walking toward him, and is about to kill him when he gets stopped by Ishida. Ishida attempts to stop Hollow Ichigo from carving up the apparently dead body of Ulquiorra, which angers him, and he gets stabbed through his stomach unexpectedly throwing Tensa Zangetsu at him, sending him flying far away. He then proceeds to charge up a Cero to finish off Ishida, but is unexpectedly stopped by Ulquiorra as he cuts off one of Hollow Ichigo's horns and a massive explosion occurs. After the explosion, Hollow Ichigo's mask shattered, the mane went back to it's normal length, and the Hollow hole disappeared, returning Ichigo to his normal self.Bleach manga; Chapter 352-353 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During Ichigo's battle against Muramasa, the rogue Zanpakutō spirit pulls Zangetsu from Ichigo's being. Doing this allowed Hollow Ichigo to control Ichigo's body much easier without Zangetsu's influence in the way. Upon doing so, Hollow Ichigo takes over the battle, once again causing much mayhem in every action he takes. Quickly, he takes Zangetsu to the limit, and then quickly defeats him after fully transforming into a Hollow. Fearing this new development, Muramasa attacks Hollow Ichigo, only to be easily driven back. Unfortunately, the real Ichigo then manages to regain control of his body, destroying his hollow mask and returning his normal self before passing out in exhaustion. Determined to find out the truth behind Ichigo's unique powers, Muramasa entered Ichigo's inner world to forcibly draw Ichigo's inner hollow. Upon doing so, Hollow Ichigo found amusement in this new development. When asked by Muramasa what he was, Hollow Ichigo merely stated he is Ichigo's truest instincts. Muramasa then attempted to take control of him by "freeing" Hollow Ichigo's true desires, only for Hollow Ichigo to smirk before attacking him. Surprised by this, Muramasa was soon forced into an all-out fight. Quickly, Hollow Ichigo proved himself to be the superior in both speed and might by a considerable amount. This forced Muramasa to instead rely on his invisible powers and bound the inner hollow as he did to Ichigo. At the last second, Ichigo broke free from his binding and saved the inner hollow. While both were shocked at Ichigo's actions, he simply stated that while he would be happy for Hollow Ichigo to leave him, they are still two parts of the same whole. Laughing at Ichigo's attitude towards this situation, Ichigo merely turned his attention to Muramasa and forced him out of the inner world. When Ichigo is forced to fight Zangetsu using his bankai, Hollow Ichigo offers his assistance. As Hollow Ichigo is free of Zangetsu's influence, Ichigo cannot access this power at all without Hollow Ichigo's consent, meaning Ichigo would have to do so without his Vizard Mask to suppress Hollow Ichigo. As a battle of Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou and Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou ensue, Ichigo accepts Hollow Ichigo's help and with the extra power, Ichigo is able to overwhelm Zangetsu with his Hollow's white getsuga, freeing him from Muramasa's control. Powers & Abilities Hollow Ichigo has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. In his real-world Hollow transformation, Hollow Ichigo demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use while in the inner world. Basically he knows what Ichigo knows but adds his own hollow powers while in the real-world. In their inner world he has only demonstrated shinigami powers, with the only difference being usage. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Ichigo relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Ichigo's as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. While Ichigo fights in a deductive and logical manner, Hollow Ichigo fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from Ichigo's experience, the inner Hollow is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While most relying on his Zanpakuto in battle, he will occasionally use unarmed attacks during the brief period his blade is swung for mid-range combat to keep from being unprotected.Bleach anime; Episode 235 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogant and insane demeanor, Hollow Ichigo has shown to be a very insightful and crafty fighter. While regularly mocking Ichigo, his mocking would also have deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately help Ichigo come to better understand himself and his powers. Hollow Ichigo's intellect has also been useful in battle. He would quickly realize mistakes in Ichigo's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Advanced Growth Rate: Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo has the same astounding growth rate. He gains any power that Ichigo does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. He was even able to use the Black Getsuga Tenshō before Ichigo, despite both learning Bankai around the same time. His own Getsuga Tenshō is incomparably stronger than Ichigo's. His actual limit is unknown, as he was never in any case seen fighting with all his strength. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Ichigo has a great amount of physical strength, evidenced by him throwing Ichigo through a building. The Hollow is seen to be much more powerful than Ichigo, overpowering Ichigo very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Ichigo's. Enhanced Durability: He is capable of deflecting Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō with his unarmed left hand. Vast Spiritual Power: Hollow Ichigo has a remarkable amount of energy, equal to or perhaps greater than Ichigo. Ulquiorra, the fourth strongest among the Espada, claimed that Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated from weak to higher than his own. Flash Steps Expert: In addition to greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo is also noticeably craftier in his movements than Ichigo. His attack patterns generally are harder to read and keep up with, allowing him to strike down his opponent easier. Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Moon Cutter or Cutting Moon): Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form because of Hollow Ichigo’s vast and uncontrollable spiritual energy. His Zanpakutō is identical to Ichigo's but in reversed colors. Hollow Ichigo uses a different tactics in battle than Ichigo. He prefers using his blade in its Shikai form from a distance by throwing and spinning his blade by its cloth. In Bankai, he uses his Getsuga Tenshō on an enemy at point blank range. 190px|thumb|right|Hollow Ichigo's Shikai *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no crossguard and no proper hilt; what Hollow Ichigo holds is the black cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Hollow Ichigo is, 1.75 meters, and has a white blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Hollow Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. Because of the blade’s wide size, it can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. :Special Ability: Zangetsu's special ability is the , which fires concentrated black energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent moon or in a shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force that can be used several different manners. Some of its various methods are such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path, and keep Getsuga Tenshō within Zangetsu to augment the sword swings. 190px|thumb|right|Hollow Ichigo's Bankai *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, this Bankai actually shrinks the sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, crossguard, and handle. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself is durable. Instead of the cloth its Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Hollow Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become white with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Physical Enhancement': This Bankai is a compression of remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Hollow Ichigo to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, and gives him matching agility and reflexes, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 19 The Bankai also allows him to use his natural strength to its limits. The Shunpo's speeds are also enhanced in this state, allowing him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': The fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, Ichigo can even appear as though he is flying. Hollow Powers & Abilities Normally Hollow Ichigo doesn't use Hollow powers while in the inner world but what powers he doesn't exert are evident. Possession: The Hollow is capable of taking over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Ichigo's sclera blacken and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a hollow mask forming on the left side of his faceNote that in the original version of Episode 82, Ichigo's eye was not changed; this was corrected in other countries' broadcasts *'Berserker': Hollow Ichigo fights like a berserker and is shown to be sadistic, he is also capable of ignoring any injuries Ichigo has sustained up to the point of him taking possession of the body, with considerably increased speed and strength. Hollow Form In the Arrancar arc, Ichigo underwent a "full" transformation into a Hollow. Although Love proclaims that Ichigo has completely turned into a hollow, the mask is broken over Ichigo's left eye. His mask resembles a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-red stripes on the left side. This full Hollow is shown as a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. It possessed long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. It displays powerful abilities such as instant regeneration, growth of additional body appendages, and an very exceedingly powerful Cero. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Zangetsu much like Ichigo himself does. *'Instant Regeneration': Like some Gillian-level Menos Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': The Full Hollow's Getsuga Tenshō appears as completely surrounding the Tensa Zangetsu. Its blasts become increased by power, range, force, speed, and size. *'Enhanced Durability': This full Hollow form seems to be impossible to damage once covered by its strong Hierro-like shell. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': Even when only partially transformed the hollow's spiritual energy is greatly increased. Upon awakening, the hollow form was powerful enough to break free from a full-power Level 75 Bind Spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 15 *'Cero': This hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. The blast is strong enough to over power a Getsuga Tenshō from Zangetsu himself and throw him into a nearby building with great force. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Love Aikawa summoning his hollow mask. *'Enhanced Strength': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kensei Muguruma with little effort, and put all of the Vizard on the defensive with just physical power. Its physical strength increases greatly. *'Enhanced Speed': While in this state, his speed also increases greatly. *'Extra Appendage': In his full hollow form, he is able to grow a large worm like appendage from various locations on his body (during his Vizard training the arm, and in the Zanpakutō arc it emerged from his chest), this appendage will attack trying to consume Hollow Ichigo's current target. New Hollow Form During the Fake Karakura Town arc, Ichigo seemingly dies at Ulquiorra's Instantaneous Cero Oscuras after a long battle where Ichigo used up all his Shinigami and Vizard powers and still did not even managed to land a scratch in Ulquiorra. After hearing Orihime's desperate cries, he revives as a new hollow form but unlike his previously seen form. He has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask that while the face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. The extent of his powers are still unknown but he managed to quickly overpower Ulquiorra in his second release form, whose first release had completely dominated Ichigo earlier while using his Bankai/Hollow Mask combination. He has shown: *'Telekinesis': Quickly after transforming, Ichigo was able to call Zangetsu back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. *'Enhanced Cero': His Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, capable of countering Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns instead of his fingers as it was during Ichigo's Vizard training. Hollow Ichigo's Cero is now violet (or purple) in color. *'Enhanced Strength': Ichigo's strength is still unknown, but he managed to easily tear off Ulquiorra's left arm without much resistance from the Arrancar's Hierro and easily slashed Ulquiorra from his left shoulder to his lower right hip through his Hierro. He also destroyed a large portion of Las Noches's roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword and barehandedly crushed Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago and forced it to collapse before Ulquiorra even got a chance to throw it. *'Enhanced Durability': Ichigo's durability has greatly increased, able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Ulquiorra at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago, without any damage. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Although mostly not seen, Ichigo was able to easily dodge Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relámpago which as aimed at his head at close range. (Note: Ulquiorra did admit he did have trouble controlling it) *'Sonído': Ichigo manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Ulquiorra's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Ulquiorra also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonído. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His spiritual power is unknown, but Ichigo's already immense spiritual power increases drastically, as it is easily able to overwhelm Ulquiorra's own second release power. Its sheer strength was great enough to horrify Rukia, Renji, and Yasutora Sado who sensed his spiritual pressure far away from the bottom of Los Noches. *'Instant Regeneration': After Ulquiorra shatters his mask the energy from his Hollow transformation went above him and came down as some sort of energy that regrew the lost flesh that made his hollow hole and even fully rejuvenated him of his injuries from Ulquiorra, to who commented on it to that effect. Quotes *"He's strong... Zangetsu... train him well... because one day, that power will become all mine." *"What are you doing, partner? If you just stand there... I'll kill you!" *"Me and Zangetsu are your power." *"Who am I? I ain't got no name." *"You really do suck after all... Ichigo!" *"I'll show you the real way to use a Bankai!" * "Who are you?' Don't ask such stupid things! I'm me!" *"I'm going to keep getting closer and closer to you. And not just day after day, oh no. It's going to happen much faster than that! See I'm already closer to you than I was a moment ago. And I'll keep getting closer and closer to you, until I swallow you up and then, you'll dissapear. Things are not turning out well for you at all, are they? (laughs) See you around." * "''Yo. Long time no see, huh... Your Majesty." *"That "Zangetsu" thing you're talking about... aren't you holding it right there? Or maybe... could it possibly be the one... that I have here?" *"I am... Zangetsu!" *"See? Like i said, you really suck, Ichigo. Have you forgotten? I was the first one to use Getsuga Tenshō while in Bankai. All you did was watch my battle. You tried to imitate me, and failed miserably. You're a pathetic fake, Ichigo! Give it up. You can't use Bankai. *"You're a pathetic fake, Ichigo" *"Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person's and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four."If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct! In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" *"I'm not gonna have it, Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get to cut ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself." *"Shit. Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull! And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't die before i show up again!" *(To Muramasa) "Yo. You rang?" *(To Muramasa) ''"I'm gonna devour Ichigo and take over his body for good. That's '''my instinct."'' Trivia *His mouth was originally black in color when Ichigo first encounters him, but changed to white color in later episodes/chapters. *Hollow Ichigo claims he has no name, something he reiterates twice, once in the Soul Society Arc as well as in the Bount arc. **In the cover of chapter 220, the Hollow is depicted with a mirror writing of Ichigo's name in the background. Many misunderstand this as meaning that the Hollow's name is Ogihci, which is wrong in the fact that a mirror writing is different from a backward spelling. It is also premature to assume that it was the Hollow's name, since it need not actually represent the name, and a mirror writing can rarely be pronounced, the only exception to this rule being the ones that make other words in the same language. **A popular fan-name is "Shirosaki", due to his white appearance, and the fact that he is considered a very opposite of Ichigo. (shiro means white, while kuro like in Ichigo's last name, Kurosaki, means black). **He is also often referred to as Hichigo, a short form of Hollow Ichigo. *Despite not having a name, on a Television with closed captioning he is called "Kamen" or "White Ichigo". *Another common misconception about Hollow Ichigo is that he's an Adjuchas-class or Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. This is incorrect, for both classes of Hollows are made up of groups of Hollows, with one retaining dominance over the rest. Hollow Ichigo has never eaten or merged with other Hollows nor is it an actual Hollow. *Hollow Ichigo has stated that he doesn't know what he is. *When the Hollow was introduced for the first time in the anime, he had black teeth rather than white as shown in the manga, obviously to further signify the difference from Ichigo. However, this was later changed to normal white when he appeared again in Ichigo's inner world. * On cover of the 289th Bleach chapter "The Scarmask" part of a skull, with have a similar appearance to that of Ichigo's new Hollow form can be seen. *During his fight with Zangetsu during the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc, Hollow Ichigo used what appeared to be a black Getsuga Tenshō despite the fact that Zangetsu was still in Shikai at the time. If this is an effect of the full hollow transformation or a mistake of the anime producers remains to be seen. However, it should be kept in mind that the black Getsuga was originally a product of Hollow Ichigo's. References de:Hollow-Ichigo es:Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Hollow